Plongée dans le monde de Fullmetal Alchemist
by Aube De Morraili
Summary: Miharu Tsukushima est une lycéenne comme les autres... du moins en apparence ! Sa vie bascule lorsqu'elle se retrouve immergée dans le monde de son manga préféré : Fullmetal Alchemist ! Si vous voulez continuer à lire ses aventures... Rewiews !
1. Chapter 1

Plongée dans mon manga préféré

Je m'appelle Miharu Tsukishima et je viens tout juste d'avoir 15 ans. J'ai un père et une mère aimante bien qu'absents ainsi qu'une petite sœur de 12 ans : Sumire et un petit frère de 8 ans : Ryuuki. Quand on me voit, on a l'impression de voir une fille tout à fait banale. Je le pensais moi aussi. Jusqu'à ce que je découvre une chose qui a à jamais bouleversé mon existence. Je peux contrôler les éléments et la nature qui m'entoure. Comment je m'en suis aperçue ? C'est assez simple...

On est un lundi après-midi, et je dois avoir sport avec un prof que je ne peux pas supporter. Vous voyez le tableau ! Comme pour se foutre de moi, il décide lâchement que je serais la première à faire de la lutte contre lui pour une « simple » démonstration. Bon, pour ne pas me vanter, je suis plutôt bonne en lutte. Ce qui me dégoûte, c'est l'idée qu'il pose ses saletés de mains baladeuses sur moi. Oui, mon prof de sport est un pervers. Toutes les filles le détestent, car il s'arrange toujours pour avoir une main posée sur la hanche ou sur les épaules d'une de ses élèves. On a bien essayé d'en parler avec la psychologue du collège ou avec les autres profs... Rien à faire ! Ils pensent tous que nous sommes des filles gâtées qui pensent que la vie est comme leurs séries américaines. Donc, nous passons à chaque fois pour des menteuses. Mais les filles disent toujours qu'elles ont quand même plus de chance que moi. Ce qui vrai à 100% ! Eh oui, moi le prof essaye toujours de me faire tomber **sur** lui, ou de faire en sorte de tomber **sur** moi ! Hors aujourd'hui, il tombe sur moi. Quel hasard mon dieu ! Sale pervers oui ! Et tandis qu'il est sur moi, il parle suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre :

-Tu sais que tu es très attirante...

Dégoûtée, je crie en priant pour que la foudre tombe sur lui et l'empêche de me faire je ne sais quoi. Et c'est ce qui se passe. Non non ! Je ne plaisante pas ! La foudre est vraiment tombée sur lui ! Tandis qu'un garçon s'élance vers son portable pour appeler les secours, les autres élèves s'approchent de moi. Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je me sens souillée par les paroles qu'a dit mon prof. Une de mes amies me prend dans ses bras pour me consoler, alors que les autres essayent de ne pas tuer le prof. J'en entends plusieurs dire :

-Quelle ordure !

-T'en fais pas Miharu, je préviens les flics ! Dit un garçon qui s'empresse aussitôt de les appeler.

-Et là, on est tous témoins, il ne te fera plus rien !

Je les remercie, mais au fond de moi, je me demande comment la foudre a pu tombée sur le prof dans le dojo, alors que dehors il fait un temps splendide et que le gymnase est doté d'un para-tonnerre. Quand les pompiers et les gendarmes arrivent, ils demandent notre témoignage et mes camarades répètent les paroles dites par mon pervers de prof et ajoutent que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il dit des choses pareilles. Finalement, le reste des cours est annulé alors on a la permission de partir plus tôt. Tandis je suis dans le car qui me ramène chez moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qui s'est passé. Comment la foudre a-t-elle pu foudroyer mon prof ? Et surtout, pourquoi je n'ai pas été touchée... Je suis tirée de mes pensées par l'annonce de l'arrêt. C'est le mien. Je prends mon sac de cours et mon sac de sport et je descend du car. Sans joie, je marche vers ma maison. Je sais de toute manière que je serai toute seule à la maison, Maman et Papa sont partis en début d'après-midi pour un voyage d'affaire important, mon frère et ma soeur sont dans un pensionnat. C'est ma vie depuis depuis deux ans. Je ne vois mes parents qu'une fois tous les trois mois, pour ma soeur et mon frère c'est à Noël. Autrement dit, je suis livrée à moi-même avec mes problèmes. Je glisse ma clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée et rentre dans ma grande maison vide. Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce minuscule détail. Je dis une maison mais en fait c'est un manoir ancien. Ma famille est riche et je m'en moque totalement. Mes parents ne pensent qu'à s'enrichir et m'oublie. Il y a des fois où je voudrais que l'argent n'existe pas. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, ouvre le frigo et prends une brique de lait avant de verser le liquide dans un verre en cristal. Eh oui, mes parents ne connaissent pas le mot normal. Il faut que tout ce que nous possédions montre notre argent et la vie aisée que nous avons. Dans le genre énervant, ils sont champions ! Na sans rire ! J'aurai préféré être comme tout le monde moi, que mes parents aient des boulots normaux ! Ben quoi ! Entre un père homme d'affaire et une mère avocate internationale, je suis plutôt mal barrée ! Je m'assois dans le canapé et commence à faire mes devoirs tout en ayant prit soin d'allumer la télévision. Écran plat géant... Ça par contre, c'est cool quand on regarde des films, on a l'impression d'être dedans ! Bon, je suis en plein dans les fonctions de maths. Heureusement pour moi que je suis surdouée dans toutes les matières ! C'est sympa mais du coup, je m'ennuie à mort en cours. J'entends alors le générique de ma série tant attendue. Hypnotisée, je repose mes cours pour m'installer plus confortablement afin de pouvoir pleinement profiter de ma série. Hé oui ! Même si je suis une fille de riche, je reste une ado comme les autres ! Et je suis fan de « Full Metal Alchimist » ! Hiiiiiiii ! Je deviens carrément hystérique si je loupe ne serait-ce qu'un épisode ! Trop accroc ! Vous me comprendrez parfaitement si vous connaissez cette série ! En plus là c'est le paquet, c'est un des épisodes durant lesquels on voit mon personnage préféré ! J'ai nommé : Envy (même si j'aimerais qu'il soit moins cruel ) ! J'aime bien Edward mais c'est pas du tout la même chose ! Bon assez parler ! Je suis tellement plongée dans la série que je ne vois pas le temps passé. Quand les deux épisode se terminent, je regarde l'heure. 18H00. Flûte ! Pourquoi y a pas plus d'épisodes ! Je termine (assez vite je dois dire) mes devoirs, avant d'aller à l'étage prendre ma douche. Vingt minutes plus tard, je sors les cheveux aériens et la peau toute propre. Comme on est en été, le soleil se couche tard. Du coup je vais pouvoir aller me balader ! Vite, devant mon armoire je sors une tunique bouffante rouge sang et un mini-short noir. Je prends aussi mon blouson en cuir et le mets, comme une furie, je dévale les escaliers pour mettre mes ballerines rouges, prends mes clés, sors de la maison et verrouille la porte. Je descends le chemin qui mène à ma demeure pour arriver à un carrefour. A gauche c'est pour se rendre au village, à droite c'est pour se rendre dans la « forêt ». D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, la première fois que j'ai entendu parler de la « forêt », c'était par le biais d'un vieil homme du village. Il m'avait dit :

-Cette forêt est appelée : « La Forêt ensorcelée ». N'y vas jamais, tu entends jamais ! Sinon, tu disparaitras à jamais dans ce passage qui te mènera dans d'autres mondes ! N'y vas jamais !

Autant vous expliquez un truc... J'ai beaucoup de mal avec les superstitions genre : « ne passe jamais sous une échelle » et « ne t'approche pas des chats noirs », croyez moi, je suis souvent passée en-dessous d'une échelle et approchée d'un chat noir et il ne m'est jamais rien arrivé ! Et je suis très très très curieuse ! Donc, je décide de laisser de côté les avertissements du vieil homme et je rentre dans la forêt. Je suis saisie devant la beauté féerique des lieux, et plus j'avance, plus je m'émerveille devant tant de magie. Je m'arrête lorsque j'arrive devant un torrent. C'est à ce moment-là que je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi. Tentant le tout pour le tout, je tends la main vers l'eau tout en souhaitant qu'elle forme un pont pour me permettre de passer de l'autre côté. Craintive, j'ouvre les yeux et reste bouche bée. Obéissant à mon ordre mental, l'eau a formé un pont pour que je puisse traverser ! Je pose un pied sur l'arche liquide et constate avec bonheur que mon pied n'est pas passé au travers ! Rassurée, je passe au-dessus de l'eau en toute tranquillité. Une fois sur l'autre rive, je me retourne et constate que l'eau a repris sa forme originelle. Je crois que je commence à piger. Je tente alors diverses expériences comme : utiliser l'air pour flotter, faire apparaître une flammèche dans ma main, transformer de l'eau en glace... Je m'éclate ! C'est le délire complet ! Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens moi. Ce que j'aurais dû être. Replongeant dans des réflexions intenses, je continue d'avancer jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dans une clairière. Relevant la tête, je reste figée devant ce que je vois. Un immense cerisier en fleur se dresse, majestueux et solennel. Curieuse, je m'approche jusqu'à ce que je puisse toucher le tronc de mes mains. J'entends un battement. Je regarde autour de moi avant de me rendre compte que c'est de l'arbre que vient ce battement. Le battement de sa sève. Le battement de **sa** vie. Et à travers lui, je sens la nature qui tente de survivre, je sens les arbres que l'on coupent sans se préoccuper de ce qu'ils peuvent ressentir. Des larmes se mettent à couler le long de mes joues. Privée de mes forces, je tombe à genoux devant l'arbre, ma tête toujours collée à son écorce si chaude, et je le laisse regarder dans mon esprit. Le temps s'arrête, et une douce chaleur se répand en moi... Savoir que mon esprit est fouillé me procure une étrange sensation de confiance et de calme. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que je me sens merveilleusement bien. Je me relève. C'est étrange, mais j'ai l'impression de faire partie de l'arbre à présent. J'ai soif. C'est soudain je sais ! Mais bon je suis plus moi-même... Enfin si je suis moi mais en même temps c'est pas moi ! Raaaaah c'est compliqué... Nerveuse, je me dirige vers la source qui coule à droite du cerisier et me penche pour boire de l'eau et reste immobile devant le reflet que me renvoie l'eau. Un visage parfait, des yeux couleur ambre, des traces roses pâles sur mes pommettes, une fleur de cerisier fuschia tatouée sur mon front, mes cheveux châtains sont devenus noirs de jais et ma peau à la couleur de la porcelaine. Je comprends alors mon impression de tout à l'heure. L'arbre m'a marquée et je fais partie de lui tout comme il fait parti de moi. Maintenant que je suis un peu rassurée, je joins mes mains pour boire. Après avoir étanché ma soif, je regarde mes mains. Un bracelet argenté couvre mon poignet droit tandis que mon poignet gauche porte une petite chaînette argentée elle aussi. Je me relève de toute ma hauteur et ordonne à l'eau de former un miroir de glace en face de moi. Ce qu'elle fait aussitôt. Comme je m'y attendais, l'arbre ne s'est pas seulement contenté de changer mon apparence, mais il a aussi changé mes vêtements ! Au lieu d'une tunique, d'un mini short et de ballerines, je porte une sorte de kimono rose ouvert au niveau de la mi-cuisse droite, et des bottes en cuir noir qui m'arrive aux genoux. Personnellement, je me trouve particulièrement séduisante. Je suis tirée de ma contemplation par des cris et des bruits de fusillade. Alertée, je me mets à courir vers la source de ses bruits. J'en profite pour vous informez que je possède à présent une vue perçante, une ouïe et un odorat très développés ainsi qu'une endurance à toute épreuve. Sachant que le cerisier m'a fait don de ces cadeaux, je lui adresse mentalement un merci des plus sincères. Je sens alors une présence bienfaitrice qui m'entoure. Je sais qu'il est là et qu'il veille sur moi. Arrivée à la limite de la forêt, je m'arrête brutalement et saute dans l'arbre qui est le plus en dehors et observe la scène qui se joue devant mes yeux. Des hommes armés s'attaquent à de pauvres gens qui tentent d'échapper aux poursuivants, et je vois alors trois silhouettes en haut d'un bâtiment en ruine. Je focalise mon regard devenu perçant sur eux et alors je reste choquée. Ses trois ombres ne sont que : Lust, Gloutonni et... Envy ! Je rêve... je rêve c'est pas possible ! Je suis tirée des mes pensées lorsque je vois un petit garçon tomber par terre. Un des hommes s'avance vers lui, un sourire cruel sur le visage. Je sais ce qu'il va faire. Je le sens. Le petit aussi a compris. Des larmes commencent à rouler ses joues tannées par le soleil. Un sentiment de fureur monte en moi. Refusant d'assister comme spectatrice à cette mise à mort, je bondis hors de mon abri et m'élance à toute vitesse. Et quand je dis à toute vitesse, j'exagère pas. Je vais vraiment vite ! L'homme ne m'a pas encore vue. Mais je sais que les trois personnes sur le bâtiment m'ont vu. Et qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu mon arrivée inattendue ! Ça leur apprendra ! L'homme va sans prendre au petit. Hors de moi je hurle :

-Laisse ce petit tranquille !

Surpris, l'homme s'arrête et se retourne vers moi avant de se prendre mon poing en pleine poitrine. L'impact est tellement fort que je sens les os craquer sous la peau. Bon, maintenant qu'il est à sept mètres de moi, il commence à m'injurier :

-Sale chienne... Comment as-tu osé ...

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre... Tout ce que je sais c'est que tes copains et toi... Vous allez payez !

-Hahaha ! Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ma jolie ? S'esclaffe un des potes de l'autre sauvage.

Un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres :

-Comme ça !

Je tends ma main droite devant moi et fait apparaître un éventail, provoquant l'incrédulité dans l'autre camp.

-Hahaha ! Tu veux quoi danser ? Hahaha !

-FUUJIN NO MAI !

Obéissant à mon ordre, des lames de vent sont projetés sur mes ennemis les lacérant de toutes parts. Une fois liquidés, j'ordonne à la terre de les ensevelir car tout mort mérite une sépulture. Je me retourne vers le petit garçon qui me regarde avec admiration. Ses yeux sont rouges. Je crois qu'il doit être d'origine arabe et que ces hommes qui ont attaqués ce camp devaient être des terroristes ou quelque chose dans le genre... Minute... Mais je suis en plein délire ! Y a pas de camp de réfugiés dans les alentours de mon village ! Je vois qu'il est blessé au niveau de la jambe. Plaçant ma main au-dessus de sa blessure, je laisse l'arbre se servir de moi pour le soigner.

-Voilà ! Tu es guéris !

-Merci. Me dit-il d'une voie timide.

-Oh mon petit !

-Maman !

-Oh mon chéri ! Tu n'as rien ? Demande sa mère d'une voix inquiète.

-Non. La fille m'a guérie !

La femme se tourne vers moi, hésitant entre la peur et la reconnaissance. C'est vrai que vu ma tenue e mon apparence, je sors du lot... Je lui adresse un sourire pour lui montrer que je comprends son désarroi. Elle réalise sans doute à ce moment que je suis moi aussi dotée d'une âme et s'empresse de me remercier :

-Je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir sauvé mon fils !

-Ce n'est rien, vraiment ; dis-je embarrassée. C'était mon devoir et je suis heureuse de voir que personne n'a été blessé !

Un vieil homme sortit du groupe. Sans doute le doyen ou le chaman.

-Merci de nous avoir débarrassé de ces monstres !

-Je vous en prie... Mais pourriez me dire qui ils étaient ?

-Oui... C'étaient des mercenaires venus de Central, je crois... Ils n'ont jamais pu nous considérer comme des hommes normaux... Nous étions trop différents car nous refusions l'idée que ce soit l'alchimie qui régisse tout en ce monde... Pour nous, c'est notre dieu Ishballah qui a crée ce monde.

-Sachez que je pense comme vous. .. Mais pourquoi vous ont-ils attaqué ?

-Nous sommes des réfugiés et par la même occasion nous sommes indésirables pour les gens de Central. Ils voulaient sans doute nous exterminés jusqu'au dernier...

L'histoire de ce vieillard me fait penser un peu trop à ma série Full Metal Alchimist. Un peu beaucoup d'ailleurs. Ça fait trop de coïncidences : Central, Ishballah, alchimie ! Ce que m'avait dit le vieux pêcheur était vrai ! Je suis dans un autre monde ! Hiiirrk ! Mon cœur ! Trop d'émotions fortes !... Mais bon... Maintenant que je suis là... autant visiter !

-Vous ne semblez pas d'ici Mademoiselle... Peux t-on savoir qui vous êtes et où vous comptez aller ?

-Pardonnez mon manque de politesse... Je me nomme Miharu Tsukishima et j'aimerais savoir où se trouve la ville la plus proche !

-Eh bien Miharu... La ville la plus près d'ici est Central !

-Pourriez-vous m'indiquez la direction à prendre pour Central s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sur. Vous voyez les collines là-bas ? Central se trouve juste derrière... Mais méfiez vous, il y a des personnes là-bas qui ne sont pas très fréquentables.

-Je suivrai vos conseils. Merci.

Je m'incline respectueusement devant lui, et part en direction de Central. Curieusement, je me sens pleine d'énergie à l'idée de voir de mes propres yeux la ville de Central. Une heure que je marche et les collines me semblent toujours aussi loin. Bof ! J'aimerai bien me battre contre un autre de ces mercenaires, mais bon je suis une fille et les filles n'aiment pas se battre. Enfin... c'est ce qu'on dit.

-Alors c'est toi qui as bousillé notre plan ?

Je me retourne et qui vois-je ? ENVYY ! Aaaaaarg trop beau ! C'est alors que je me souviens que ce malade adore voir les gens mourir et souffrir... Youpiii ! Je suis tombée sur un sadique ! C'est mon jour de chance ! Nullement impressionnée (enfin un peu quand même) je réponds à sa question ô combien idiote :

-Faut croire.

-Pourquoi ?

-En plus d'avoir une coupe de cheveux des plus étranges, tu es idiot ! C'est pas mon jour !

-T'as dit quoi ?

-Qu'avec ta coiffure tu ressembles à un palmier et que tu es idiot. I-D-I-O-T !

-Sale garce ! Tu vas me le payer !

Ah je vais mourir. Cool. Alors qu'Envy arrive sur moi, je lui fait une prise de lutte. Le voilà maintenant dos à terre, tandis que je suis assise sur et face à lui tandis que je lui tiens les poignets. Mon Dieu ce qu'il a de beaux yeux. Bon maintenant qu'il a l'air un peu calmé, je me redresse tout en maintenant ses mains au sol.

-On ne dit pas à une fille que c'est une garce ! On dit qu'elle est soit conne, soit stupide soit idiote !

-Rien à battre.

-On t'a jamais appris à être bien élevé ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je tombe sur le seul garçon qui soit immature dans ce monde de malade !

-Attends t'as dit quoi là ?

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Bon je m'excuse t'es content ?

-Je sais pas. Donne moi quelque chose en échange...

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Que tu m'embrasses.

Mon cerveau fait tilt dans ma tête. Le souvenir des paroles de mon prof de sport me revient brutalement. Sans réfléchir, je me remets debout et commence à courir. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je me sens mal. J'ai besoin de réconfort. J'aperçois une clairière sur ma droite. J'y entre avant de m'arrêter devant un vieux chêne. Accablée de chagrin, je commence à marcher vers cet arbre quand je sens quelque chose me jeter à terre. Je me retourne pour me retrouver avec Envy sur moi. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il est à quatre pattes sur moi, ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête m'empêchant de fuir, son visage à seulement une dizaine de centimètres du mien. Au secours !

-Tu es partie sans m'avoir donné mon baiser !

Je détourne la tête pour ne plus le voir quand il me pose encore une de ces questions idiotes dont il a le secret :

-Tu pleures ?

-Nan je rigole !

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-T'as pas à le savoir !

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Mais ça te regarde pas !

Il me saisit délicatement le menton et tourne mon visage vers le sien.

-Si ça me regarde.

Piquant sans doute un fard ô faramineux, je crache enfin le morceau :

-Tu m'as dit une chose qui m'a rappelé ce que m'avait dit mon professeur de sport... Et puis ça te sert à quoi de savoir pourquoi je pleure !

Sans me dire quoi que se soit, il rapproche son visage du mien jusqu'à ce que je puisse sentir son souffle caresser mes joues. Angoissée, je lui demande d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots :

-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux me faire... Lâche-moi !

-Arrête de pleurer.

-Quoi ?

Je ne comprends plus rien ! Envy, le sublime Envy, le cruel et dangereux Envy se préoccupe de ma petite santé et de mon moral de petite collégienne ! C'est un sosie ou une émission de caméra cachée !

-J'ai dit : arrête de pleurer...

Hiiiiiiirkk ! Alors là c'est trop pour mon cœur qui loupe un battement ! Mon dieu qu'il est beau ! Att... MAIS QU'EST CE QU'IL FAIT ! JE REVE ! Il commence à s'approcher encore plus de mon visage ! Je ferme les yeux tout en essayant de lui échapper. Quelque chose de chaud se pose sur mes lèvres... J'ouvre les yeux et... Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! Crise cardiaque ! Erreur système ! Envy est en train de... de... de m'embrasser ! Hiiiiiiii ! Mon cœur ! Je veux qu'il me lâche même si je suis en train de fondre à l'instant même ! Lâche-moi ! Je réussis à me dégagez de lui et je le repousse aussi loin de moi que je peux...

Moi : Merci d'avoir lu cette fan fiction ! Si elle vous a plu et que vous voulez une suite, s'il vous plaît envoyez des rewiews !

Envy : Mais personne veut les lire tes merdes ! *se prend un coup de poêle géante* Aie ! Ça va pas ?

Moi : Sois poli compris !

Envy : Je ne veux pas être poli ! Je suis un malade mental c'est tout...

Naraku (du manga Inuyasha) surgit de derrière la porte :

-On parle de moi ?

Moi: Il dit que c'est le lui le plus psychopathe !

Naraku : Enfoirééé ! C'est moi le plus taré ici ! * re coup de poêle *

Moi : Ça suffit vous deux ! Bon envoyez moi des rewiews s'il vous plaît ! * se tourne vers les deux idiots * Maintenant je vais pouvoir m'occuper de vous ! * sourire de sadique *

Naraku et Envy : Rectification ! C'est ELLE la folle !


	2. Chapter 2

Dark-shany : Oooooh merci ! SI tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes cette fan fic !** *mode adoration*** Et oui mon héroïne est une grosse veinarde ! Tu es une fan d'Envy ? YEAAAAAH ! ENVY POWAAAAR ! ***mode fan girl activée*** Bon et voilà pour toi la suite !

J'essaie tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle. Zeeeeeeeeen Miharu... Inspire... Expire... Bien. Maintenant, pince toi pour vérifier que t'as pas rêvé... AIEUH ! Non, je rêve pas ! Olalalala mon dieu mon dieu ! Envy m'a embrassé ! Il m'a E-M-B-R-A-S-S-É ! Oh non c'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ! Je relève la tête pour voir qu'Envy se colle deux beignes... Ah oui quand même... Le voilà qui me fixe maintenant...

-QUOI ? J'AI UN BOUTON SUR LE VISAGE ?

-Non.

-POURQUOI TU ME FIXES ALORS ?

-Parce que t'es jolie. Et que tu m'as envoyé à plus de trois mètre de toi, et que pour un être humain c'est tout sauf normal. C'est quoi ton nom ? Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

Si il y a bien une chose qui m'énerve, c'est que quelqu'un me fixe et me traite comme une pauvre petite chose fragile.

-Je suis quelconque. Je suis bien humaine. Miharu. Je t'emmerde.

Sur ces bonnes paroles libératrices, je me remets en route. Je le sens plus je ne le voie se relever :

-Et tu comptes te débrouiller comment pour retrouver ton chemin ?

-Toute seule. À moins que tu ne te montre attentif et soucieux de mon bien-être et que tu me portes.

-Hmpff... Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça !

-Écoute ! Moi j'ai pas envie de me retrouver seule avec un pervers comme toi okay ? Mais on doit coopérer tout les deux !

-Moi je vais rien faire du tout. Par contre, c'est toi qui as besoin de moi !

-Oh je vois ! Et donc ça ne te dérange pas si je me fait violer par un dégénéré ! Bien le bonjour Envy !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Me voilà repartie vers des contrées éloignées ! J'entends alors des pas derrière moi. Sans m'arrêter d'avancer, je tourne la tête vers l'imprudent qui vient de violer mon espace vital :

-Pourquoi tu me suis ?

-Il se trouve que je vais dans la même direction. Et je t'emmerde.

Je laisse un sourire narquois apparaître sur mon visage. Qu'il me rend. Je détourne vite la tête, sentant des rougeurs apparaître sur mes joues. C'est qu'il est vraiment beau quand il sourit ! Pas le sourire sadique hein ? On est d'accord ? Plutôt le sourire doux et gentil... Je secoue la tête. Non ! Il est biologiquement impossible qu'Envy ou un autre homonculus soit capable de sourire sans arrières pensées meurtrières. Mettant ses pensées dans un coin trèèèès reculé de mon petit cerveau, je continue d'avancer...

-J'ai faim.

Je pousse un soupir désespéré. Voilà une heure que l'on s'était arrêtés à cause de la tombée de la nuit. Enfin quand je dis « on », je parle surtout d'Envy. En voyant le soleil se coucher, il m'a choppé le bras et m'a assise de force sur le sol à quelques pas d'un champ empli de cadavres. Charmant. Et maintenant, il me demande de le nourrir. Génial. Sauf que j'ai **rien **à lui donner moi ! Réfléchis, réfléchis, il en va de ton équilibre mental ! Sinon, je risque de le tuer moi !

-J'ai f-

-Oui bon ça va hein ! T'as bien vu qu'on a rien à manger !

Et là, il me lance un regard désespéré... Sérieux, j'ai l'impression d'avoir Gloutonni en face de moi ! En plus sexy, certes.

-M'en fous, j'ai faim.

Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve ! Et là ! ILLUMINATION ! Je joins les mains en position de prière et me concentre en fermant les yeux. Il suffit que j'arrive juste à visualiser ce dont j'ai besoin. Ce doit être concluant, car j'entends Envy prononcer un très élégant :

-OH LA VACHE !

Oui, Envy est l'élégance incarnée ! Donc je rouvre les yeux et laisse échapper un petit cri victorieux. Tout est là ! Un minuteur, un sac rempli de nourriture dont des nouilles instantanées (cup men japonaises), avec un sac de couchage, une bouilloire et un petit chauffe-eau à gaz. Sans prêter attention aux exclamations d'Envy, je commence à préparer son repas. Mon estomac étant noué par la présence des corps en décomposition à quelques mètres de notre campement. Cinq minutes s'écoulent. Un petit tititititit tititititit se fait entendre. J'appuie sur le bouton pour stopper le petit bruit infernal, mes oreilles étant très sensibles maintenant.

-Voilà ! Tes nouilles sont prêtes ! Lui dis-je en lui donnant le cup men.

-Slurps... Mmm pas mal !... Slurps... Hmm c'est bon !

-Ouais... Meilleur que le pain sous vide...

-Et toi ? Tu n'en veux pas un peu ? Me demande-t-il étonné.

-Noooon... Comment veux-tu que je mange ? Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, on est entouré de cadavres ici ! Mais comment t'aurais pu t'en apercevoir ! T'es tellement occupé à dévorer tout ce que tu trouves dans mon sac ! Un champ de bataille pour toi, c'est surement l'endroit idéal pour pic niquer ! MAIS PAS POUR MOI !

-Pff... Chochotte.

Vexée dans mon égo, je range les différentes affaires dans mon sac et sors mon sac de couchage. Je me glisse dedans et me blotti dans ce rempart contre le froid. Et ne tarde pas à m'endormir en regardant les flammes du feu danser.

Un rayon de soleil caresse mon visage. J'ouvre les yeux et vois une ombre penchée sur moi. Obéissant à mon instinct de survie, je colle une beigne monumentale à l'inconnu en me redressant brutalement avant de bailler :

-Envy... ?

Lui me regarde en se tenant la joue et en me regardant choqué. Je secoue vaguement la main devant moi :

-Euh... Tu peux me dire ce que tu fabriques ? Tu voulais peut-être me dire quelque chose...

Il ne dit rien et se redresse, oui il était prostré tout en me jetant un regard de traumatisé, en pointant sa joue où commence à apparaître la marque d'une main tout en me lançant un regard furieux.

-Oh ! Je t'ai encore giflé ! Sans rancune ?

-J'avais tort ! Tu ne lui ressemble pas !

-Ressembler à qui ?

-Pas le moins du monde ! Non !

-Mais je ressemble pas à qui ?

-Hn ?... Euh...

Ah bah voilà qu'il a perdu sa langue... Bon je vais le laisser tranquille... Bien que ça me turlupine cette histoire de ressembler à quelqu'un ! A qui je peux bien ressembler ? Lust ? Non, surement pas ! Winry ? Oh berk mon dieu ! Quelle horreur ! Ressembler à cette demeuré congénitale ! Plutôt mourir... Je le fixe du regard. Le genre lourd et pesant. D'ailleurs le voilà qui se crispe, avant de se retourner avec un regard agressif. Je recule de deux pas. Jamais il ne m'avait regardé avec ce regard là... Il s'avance vers moi, tout en continuant à me lancer ce regard. Un regard que seul les meurtriers ont. Je recule aussi, jusqu'à ce que mon dos ne heurte le tronc d'un arbre. Je regarde des deux côtés, espérant trouver une issue quand ses mains se plaquent d'une part et d'autre de ma tête. Je le regarde de nouveau et je frémis. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur maléfique et cela me pétrifie. Et je comprends. Les homonculus sont des créatures des ténèbres contrairement à moi qui suit issue d'un mélange d'énergie humaine et céleste. C'est pour cela que je suis pétrifiée par l'énergie démoniaque qui s'échappe de son corps. Ca me fait mal. C'est comme si on cherchait à brûler ma peau. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je plaque mes mains sur mes yeux pour me soustraire à ses prunelles maudites :

-Envy... Arrêtes... Tu me fais peur...

Je sens un vague mouvement et mes sanglots redoublent d'intensité. Il veut sans doute me tuer à présent. Une main se saisit doucement d'un de mes poignets.

-Hé...

Un frôlement sur ma joue, j'ouvre mes paupières et tombe d'un regard améthyste empli de douceur, tandis qu'il essuie mes larmes. Puis, il me prend dans ses bras et je blottis ma tête contre son cou.

-Pardon... Je ne voulais pas te faire peur...

L'étreinte se resserre, et je me sens bien. Où est donc passé cette aura maléfique de tout-à l'heure ? J'avoue que tout cela me trouble...

Moi : Voilà voilà ! J'ai fini ce chapitre ! Enfin bon , j'espère que ça vous plaît !

Envy :** *regarde ahuri le chapitre*** Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? Depuis quand je suis aussi gentil ?

Moi :** *prend un air professionnel*** Tout simplement parce que tu es subjugué par la douceur et la beauté de Miharu... Et puis, pour tes fan girls, il est très important de pouvoir se mettre à la place de l'héroïne ! Imagine leur bonheur en s'imaginant être dans tes bras ! ***l'auteur bave sur son clavier* **

Envy : ***court pour tenter d'échapper à une horde de fan girls en émoi*** MAIS MOI JE VEUX PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS ! ***essaie de s'enfuir avant qu'elles ne lui arrachent ses vêtements*** RENDEZ-MOI MON SHORT BANDE DE PERVERSES !

Moi : ***sort un mouchoir pour essuyer son saignement du nez*** Mon dieu ce qu'il est beau dans son plus simple appareil... ***se tourne vers vous avec un grand sourire*** Voilà le contrat que je vous propose : si je reçois au moins cinq rewiews, je poste un chapitre avec soit un passage où Envy se lave **nu** sous une cascade soit je fais apparaître Edward nu ! A vous de choisir !

Edward : ***rouge comme une tomate*** MAIS JE VEUX PAS ETRE NU MOI !

Moi : ***tape son prochain chapitre*** M'en fous ! C'est les fans qui décident !


	3. Chapter 3

Dark-shany : ***émue*** C'est... C'est vrai ? Tu trouves que ma fic est géniale ? ***te prend dans ses bras* **Oh merci merci ! ***essaie de rassurer Envy qui s'est planqué sous son lit*** Allez sors de là je te promets qu'elle va te rendre ton short ! ***regarde Ed qui passait par là*** Ah oui ! Dans ce chapitre Envy va apparaître nu et Ed... On verra ! ***rire démoniaque***

* * *

J'avance rapidement, décidée à m'éloigner loin, trèèèèès loin de ce-ce détraqué ! D'ailleurs je l'entends qui m'appelle :

-Je te jure que j'ai pas fait exprès !

Je me retourne, furibonde :

-PARDON ? TU VEUX DIRE QUE T'AS PAS FAIT EXPRÈS DE DÉBARQUER À POIL ! TU TE FICHES DE MOI !

Je me détourne, honteuse... Oui bon d'accord, j'avoue que j'ai énormément apprécié la vue d'un Envy nu... Mais bon tout de même !

FLASH BACK :

_Je suis en train de me déshabiller pour aller me laver dans une cascade située à quelques mètres de notre campement. Envy a disparu je ne sais où et personnellement... Ca m'arrange ! Donc me voilà avec une serviette enroulée autour du corps en train de marcher vers la cascade... Tout va bien, tout va... BIEN ? Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Mondieumondieumondieumondieu !_

_Envy est nu... NU ! Doux jésus ! Mais que-que-que ? Il va pas-... Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Le voilà qui est près de moi ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire ! Mon regard s'attarde sur son visage... Oh une goutte ! Goutte qui descend le long de sa gorge, qui coule le long de son torse pâle et musclé, qui trace un sillon qui descend vers son bas-ventre et qui - _

_-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

_Réflexe purement idiot je dois l'admettre, je lui colle une baffe. Mais une baffe ! Le pauvre ! Le voilà qui me regarde, sonné. Et me voilà qui vire au rouge écrevisse :_

_-QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS ? _

_-Mais c'est toi qui me fixait du coup je pensais qu'on aurait pu se laver ensemble..._

_-Que-mais-euh-je-enfin-c'est-que-bon-tu-donc-je-euh..._

_Et je suis repartie en sens inverse afin de me rhabiller, le laissant planté là._

FIN FLASH BACK

Rien que d'y penser, je me sens rougir ! Pense à quelque chose d'autre comme-comme... Ton prof de chimie !... YEURK ! Vaut mieux pas... Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et me retourner face à des yeux interrogateurs... Ne poses pas de question, ne poses pas des questions, ne poses pas-

-Pourquoi tu rougis ?

Je t'ai dit de pas poser de questions !

-Je-te-mais-euh-ça-te-euh-regardes-pas !

-Essaie de me dire ça de manière constructive.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires...

-Oui, c'est cela... Ce serait pas parce que je te fais de l'effet ?

Merde grillée !

-Pas-pas du tout ! Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer !

-Dois-je te rappeler que lorsque je t'ai embrassé, tu n'avais pas l'air dégoûtée ?

-J'étais sous le choc.

-Quand je t'ai prise dans mes bras, tu avais l'air d'aimer...

-On rêve toutes d'être dans les bras d'un garçon.

-Ah donc pour toi tout ça c'est normal ?

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je vais dire une bêtise ?

-Ben oui.

Je sens que je vais le regretter d'ici peu...

-TE VOILÀ SALE HOMONCULUS !

Je me retourne et vois Edward et Alphonse Elric... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

-Oh Full nabot !

Tiens, Envy a l'air de les connaître ces gugus ! Il est vrai qu'ils se sont beaucoup affrontés...

-QUI C'EST LE NAIN QUI EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'ON PEUT L'OUBLIER DANS SON SAC ?

-Voyons Ed ! Il a jamais dit ça !

Illumination ! Je les pointe du doigt tout en regardant Envy en faisant croire que j'ignore qui ils sont :

-C'est qui eux ?

-Un nain et une poubelle.

-Ah.

L'amour vache dans toute sa splendeur... Oh Edward est tout rouge va y avoir quelques petits ennuis ! Le voilà qui me désigne du doigt :

-C'EST TA PRISONNIÈRE ? Et là il me fait un sourire assuré, T'EN FAIS PAS ON VA TE LIBÉRER !

Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être retenue prisonnière ? Non ? Ah je me disais aussi... Il a du se cogner... Envy me saisit par la taille et prend mon visage entre ses doigts tout en regardant Edward d'un air... Comment dire... Diabolique ? Non, c'est pas exactement ça... Provocateur ? Oui c'est ça ! Provocateur !

-Et tu comptes faire quoi pour me l'enlever ?

Partie sur une autre planète, veuillez revenir plus tard, je suis perdue... Houston nous avons un léger problème ! Blondinet fait apparaître une lame de sa mécagreffe et se précipite vers Envy, qui en passant par là me jette sur le côté pour que je sois pas dans ses pattes, en hurlant comme un sauvage... Et derrière, Alphonse qui tente de le suivre. Tandis que les deux imbéciles se battent comme des fous furieux, Alphonse s'approche de moi et m'aide à me relever :

-Ca va ?

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir des bleus partout mais oui ça va merci !

Je regarde les deux... mâles en plein combat et... Oh ! Le Tee-shirt d'Edward vient de rendre l'âme, laissant apparaître un torse musclé légèrement halé que je toucherais bien... Aaaaaaaaah ! Arrête de fantasmer !

-ATTENTION !

Alphonse l'imbé-, pardon... Alphonse le serviable me plaqua à terre avec lui qui me tient la taille afin que nous ne soyons pas touchés par les débris... Si il m'avait laissé faire j'aurai pu créer un champ de protection ! Après d'interminables minutes, il se relève tout en m'aidant à me mettre debout. Son frère s'approche de nous... Vous avez déjà vu Edward Elric avec un sourire de tombeur, torse nu avec en plus, les cheveux détachés avec le vent qui s'engouffre dedans le rendant diablement attirant ? Non ? Ben moi, si... Et je peux dire que c'est tout sauf repoussant ! Par contre si il pouvait mettre un tee-shirt... Pas que je sois contre le fait qu'il soit à moitié à poil mais disons pour éviter un saignement du nez embarrassant... Bon allez concentre-toi sur quelque chose de moins sex... Ton prof de chimie... Yeurk ! Non vaut mieux éviter si je veux pas m'évanouir devant la vision cauchemardesque... Donc après les avoir remerciés de m'avoir sauvée, entre nous je me demande si j'ai l'air d'une demoiselle en détresse, les voilà qui m'accompagnent vers Central... Je me demande si Roy Mustang est sexy en vrai...

* * *

Moi : *épuisée* -Olalala j'ai cru que j'allais jamais le finir celui-là !

Envy : *perplexe* - Tu comptes quand même pas mettre Roy...

Moi : *sourire colgate* -Siiiiiiiiii !

Envy : *soupire* -Des fois je me sens tellement seul...

Moi : *lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes* -Boude pas ! Je te signale quand même que tu t'es battu contre Ed !

Envy : *la regarde en se demandant comment il a pu finir chez cette folle* -En parlant de ça... Tu peux m'expliquer ce passage *lui montre le passage où Edward n'a plus de tee-shirt*

Moi : *sourire ravi*-AH çaaaa... Et bien en fait, je me suis dit : les pauvres fans d'Edward ne vont pas avoir droit à un de leurs fantasmes réalisés alors que pour les fans d'Envy si... Alors je me suis dit que j'allais les laisser mariner avant de mettre le passage où Ed va *chuchote la suite à l'oreille d'Envy qui réprime un fou rire*...- Alors ?

Envy : *sourire carnassier* -J'ai hâte que tu mettes ce passage !

Moi : -Ben oui quand même !^^

Edward : *qui débarque* -Pourquoi je sens que tu vas me ridiculiser ?

Moi : *sourire de perverse* -Mais y aura pas que toi !

Edward : *songeur* -Ah oui ?

Moi : *lui chuchote la même chose qu'à Envy* -Roy...-douche pour hommes...

Edward :*essaie de pas exploser de rire*-Et tu comptes faire ça dans le prochain chapitre ?

Moi :- Wouiiiiiii ! Allez Rewiew !


End file.
